The Wanted
by Sharessa
Summary: So what do you do, and how do you feel, after your sign your life away to a man so committed to his cause that he tears the city you now call home to pieces? As always - characters etc copyright of Bioware and major spoilers lurk within!


The two lone figures could barely be seen as they moved through the streets of Kirkwall. A shaft of light from the moon shone into the alley they were moving down, and revealed them for who they were. One man, one woman. Her with raven hair, and clad in black robes, him with blonde hair and wrapped in dark green. Black feathers fell around his shoulders, rustling as he moved. Both looked thoughtful and neither spoke.

Turning off quickly they moved up the alley to a building entrance. The man looked around suspiciously, looking for prying eyes. Judging it to be safe he quickly slid a key into the lock an ushered his companion through. The room they walked into wasn't much, and the only real furniture it contained was several rickety beds that looked like they were thrown together from whatever debris had been found lying around. The roof had several holes, and it was obvious that the place had been abandoned for some time.

As the pair fumbled around in the dark it was obvious their minds were elsewhere. The woman shook her head suddenly and moved her hands in a quick incantation. Suddenly pale yellow light flooded the room and the two were fully revealed.

The woman stood looking at her companion thoughtfully, her blue eyes revealing that she was deeply troubled. Pale skinned, she sported a red scar proudly across the bridge of her nose, and her raven hair flopped down over her eyes. One thing that could not be denied was that she was beautiful, the set of her mouth and her expression of anger marred that only slightly.

Her companion on the other hand was almost her opposite, his bright blonde hair was secured at his neck with rope and his darker complexion contrasted her own. His two gold earrings caught the light she had provided as he turned to her, concern showing in his brown eyes. He stared at her for a couple of minutes watching her fuss around the room, stuffing supplies in a rucksack while muttering under her breath.

"Do you regret your decision?" he asked softly.

The woman stiffened and spun around on her heel. Her eyes fixed on his and he almost stepped back under the scrutiny. Eyes narrowing, she responded. "No, I do not. Do I regret what you did? How you lied to me? How I helped you reign destruction down on the Chantry and the Circle of Magi? Perhaps". She fell silent and suddenly swore "dammit Anders what the fuck were you thinking?"

Anders closed his eyes, to know that he had betrayed her trust hurt far more than any of the other events of the past few weeks. "I did what I thought was right Hawke. We have been oppressed and threatened by the Templar for too long. It was time somebody struck back".

Hawke threw her hands up on the air "you threw Kirkwall in chaos! The streets burn, and despite the fact that Meredith is dead, she had her followers, who are sure to strike back. Kirkwall will never recover from this" she shouted in exasperation.

Anders flinched visibly. Her words were no less than he deserved, and had they come from anybody else he would have argued back, but Hawke angry made him feel three inches tall, and unable to find the words to defend himself.

Seeing his reaction Hawke suddenly signed and dropped her head, black hair sweeping over her eyes again. "You forced me to kill somebody that I had been travelling with for years. Yes, my friendship with Fenris was troubled, but it didn't have to come to that". Looking up again she took a step towards him. "Goddamn I waited for you for years, and you do this to me. You're selfish Anders. I was well within my rights to walk away from you. Either that or plunge a dagger into your chest". Her blue eyes looked at him accusing.

"You were," Anders admitted, "but something stopped you".

"The fact I love you stopped me you idiot", she snapped. "Maker help me, you had better spend every single day from now on making sure that you make the past few weeks up to me".

Anders felt hope rise in his chest. Hawke hadn't told him that she loved him since he had struck out against the Templar. He had been beginning to feel frightened that he would never hear the words again. Hawke was the first woman he'd loved since he had joined with Justice.

At the thought of Justice, Anders felt his presence stir in his mind and desperately tried to push him away again. The last thing he needed right now was for Justice to create more tension between them. The spirit which shared Anders' conscious began to protest, but Anders cut him off short. Hawke was one of the only things they had ever disagreed on. Justice believed his "obsession", as he called it, did nothing but distract him from his duty. To free mages, to ensure that those who would oppose them were taught that such a thing was not possible. Anders grimaced, Justice was a spirit who had once been the embodiment of good, but since joining with Anders something in them both had become twisted, and Justice had since given way to Vengeance. Anders had no illusion that he was an abomination, a man joined with a creature of the Fade. He had done terrible things in the name of Justice, when he lost control. His thoughts drifted back to when Hawke had cut through that bleak rage, and stopped him from killing an innocent.

Hawke stood with her arms crossed, staring at him, knowing the internal conflict that he fought, understanding just what he went through. "I love you too Hawke" he sighed, "I just fear that you will change your mind about leaving with me. You are the Champion, the people love you and you are highly respected here. Now you are leaving here with an apostate, the apostate who destroyed the Chantry no less. I would not blame you if you changed your mind, after what I did, and how I betrayed you".

"I am with you Anders" came the instant response. "I will not change my mind in this. Just do not expect me to lie down and accept the way you went about things. Your cause is worthy, your methods just leave little to be desired".

Anders crossed the space between them in two steps, and kissed her. Passion flew between them and the air around them lit with electricity. He had never felt such need for a person, and he had nearly thrown it all away. He'd told her when they met, that he would break her heart. He knew that he had, he knew that she cried for the lost, and what she had given up to be with him since Meredith's death. The fact that the knight-commander had been mad, driven to the brink and beyond by the pyre lyrium idol she had bought from Varric's damned brother Bertrand, despite the that she had forced his hand, it did nothing to alleviate such feelings. He was determined he would not let Hawke down again. They would be wanted forever, and he knew they would never be left to live out their lives in peace, but with her by his side he couldn't imagine anything tearing them down. Nothing tearing them apart. He kept her embrace for longer than he needed to, and she held him, instinctively interpreting his need for reassurance.

"I do not regret my decision Anders" she said softly. "I have never loved anybody as I love you, and as much as I would love to talk this over with you for hours, and show you how much I love you, it is no longer safe here. Your clinic is too well known, and they are bound to look for you soon".

With a sigh Anders had to agree that she was right. As much as he longed for it such things would have to wait. They had to get away from the immediate danger first. Squeezing her hand he broke their embrace and began collecting the supplies they would need. After tonight began their new life, far from a happy event. He knew what it was like to be hunted, both the Circle of Magi and the Grey Wardens certainly had not wanted to let him go, and Maker knew Hawke understood what it felt like to be chased - she had been forced from her home in Lothering by darkspawn, taking flight with her family. Thinking about her family Anders felt another stab of pain, Hawke's brother was now a Grey Warden and was forever away, necessary as it was after he was bitten by darkspawn, he knew that didn't help how much Hawke missed him. Even worse, only a few years later Hawke had lost her mother, who was kidnapped and murdered by a madman desperately trying to recreate his dead wife. Anders closed his eyes, just another mage who had turned to blood magic, another apostate causing the panicked rumours that were abound in every city. That mages were some evil force out to do harm. He sighed, despite his beliefs he had to admit that his kind did not help themselves.

He knew he had to snap out of it, this was getting him nowhere. He grabbed his rucksack and saw that Hawke already had hers strapped to her, staff in hand, ready to move. He admired her calm exterior so much. Nobody could ever say that Hawke was a woman easily intimidated or frightened. He wished he could find the words to tell her just how special she was.

As he looked at her she smiled, "ready to go and begin the rest of our lives my love?"

Before he could answer a third voice kicked in "well lookie here, you two planning on leaving us are you?"

Hawke and Anders jumped in surprise and looked to the door to see a red headed woman leaning against the doorpost, a wicked looking sword strapped to her hip. "You two and I need a little chat. You're not going anywhere".


End file.
